Kissing Billy Kaplan
by K. A. Maples
Summary: It had to start somewhere. Some BillyTeddy cuteness.


Teddy Altman blocked Billy Kaplan's escape route, keeping himself between the boy and his bike. "Mom's taking off for a seminar this weekend," he said without preamble. "I was wondering if you'd like to come over and help me eat everything in the apartment while watching bad movies."

He tried not to hold his breath as Billy blinked, dark eyebrows taking a hike for his hairline. "I'll have to check with the 'rents first, but sure. Sounds like fun."

"Great. Hold on, I'll write down the directions."

"You've got all the numbers?"

"Yes, Mom."

"And if there's an emergency, you'll call me?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Mrs. Wallick will be home all weekend, so if you need anything-"

"She'll be right down the hall, and probably pop by at least four times a day." Teddy planted a quick peck on his mother's cheek and handed her her suitcase. "I'll be fine, but if you don't hurry, you'll miss your train."

Sarah Altman caught her son in a hug, giving him a slightly crooked smile. "Humor me. Are you sure you're going to be alright on your own?"

"I'll be fine. I've got Mrs. Wallick, a friend is coming over, your cell number is on speed dial, and you're only going to be a few hours away." Teddy grinned. "Go. Relax. Have a torrid affair with a pool boy."

"Feh." Mrs. Altman ruffled Teddy's hair before turning to the door. "You and Greg stay out of trouble."

Teddy was seriously considering correcting his mother's assumption when she opened the door and found Billy on the other side, hand poised to knock.

"Um. Hi." Billy said, lowering his hand.

"Billy, hey! We were just talking about you! Mom, this is Billy. Billy, this is my mom." Teddy snagged the dark haired boy's arm and pulled him inside while his mother smiled and quirked a brow, clearly amused and curious.

"It's nice to meet you, Billy. Behave yourself, Teddy. I'll be back Monday morning." Mrs. Altman snagged the door with her foot, closing it behind her.

_God, I am such a spaz,_ Teddy thought as the door clicked shut. He looked at Billy out of the corner of his eye, and was surprised to find the boy digging through his backpack.

"I swung by my comic shop on the way here and picked up my pulls for the week," Billy said, pulling out a slightly overstuffed plastic bag. Teddy watched the bag with no small amount of fascination; he wouldn't be getting an allowance for another month, since he'd already gotten two advances to buy the stuff he needed for his costume. "I didn't think you'd mind if I brought them along."

"You are my favorite super-hero." Teddy said reverently.

Billy snorted. "I hardly qualify. I don't even have a code name yet."

"We can work on that. What'd you get?"

Teddy was halfway through Uncanny X-Men when he decided he was in love. Billy had spent the last twenty minutes going over the various Avengers line-ups, their strengths and weaknesses, and how everyone related to each other.

He had invited Billy over for the express purpose of getting to know his teammate and working out just how he actually felt about the boy. There was a frozen pizza in the oven and they hadn't even started the first movie yet, and Teddy was already pretty sure it was love.

He found himself sneaking covert glances at Billy as he rambled on, sprawled on the carpet amidst the comics. He had his feet in the air, legs crossed at the ankles. His chin was resting on the palms of his hands, and he had the comic he was reading spread out right in front of him. The shape shifter found himself fascinated by the way Billy would run one finger just above the page before turning it, and the way he'd worry his lower lip with his teeth before he'd make a point. He enjoyed the way Billy would read some of the dialogue aloud, pitching his voice differently for each character. He was captivated by the way Billy's shoulders moved beneath his jersey when he'd laugh.

Teddy's hands itched to move under than shirt and slide up Billy's back, to feel those muscles move beneath his touch. He wanted to know if Billy's skin was as smooth and soft as it looked. He wanted to suck Billy's lip from between his teeth and find out what it tasted like.

The blonde's fascination did not waver as the oven's timer went off, announcing that the pizza was done, and Billy folded his legs beneath him and pushed up. All that did was allowed Teddy to contemplate Billy's ass before his jersey fell back over it.

"Where do you keep the plates?"

This finally knocked Teddy out of his revelry. He scrambled to his feet, following Billy into the kitchen.

Teddy came to his second realization of the night during _Freddy vs. Jason_.

It was then, after the pizza had been devoured and Billy had produced a Tootsie Pop and started sucking on it, that Teddy realized that Billy was torturing him. There was no way Billy _couldn't_ know how sexy he was. _Nobody_ could be that unconscious of their body. Greg --

Teddy caught himself. There was no comparison between Billy and Greg. Greg was a cold, manipulative ass who used everyone around him to get what he wanted, and Billy was nothing like Greg. One look in the boy's eyes was all it took to see that.

So Billy didn't realize the effect he was having on Teddy, which made it all the more frustrating.

The temptation to pounce on Billy was a strong one, but Teddy would not give in. Pouncing on him would just scare him off, which was the last thing Teddy wanted.

But the sound of Billy slurping on the Tootsie Pop was going to drive him completely and totally out of his mind.

"Is something wrong?"

Teddy blinked. "Mm?"

Billy put his hand on Teddy's shoulder and gave him a little shove. "You've been acting weird all night."

"Oh. Sorry. Just thinking."

"About..?" Billy prompted with another shove.

"Stuff."

Billy gave him another little shove, shifting the Tootsie Pop from one side of his mouth to the other. "What stuff? Super-hero stuff?"

"Kinda." Teddy said, not sure if he wanted to stop this line of questioning or not. Billy started to give him another shove, but Teddy caught his hands. Billy tried to pull them back, but only succeeded in yanking Teddy closer. Billy squirmed, trying to get his hands free of Teddy's very careful grip.

"Leggo," he said around the Tootsie Pop.

"Mmm... no. I don't think so." Teddy said with a little grin. Billy yanked hard, and Teddy let himself be pulled over so that he was practically on top of Billy. This happy state of affairs did not last, unfortunately, and both boys rolled off the couch, with Billy landing on top of Teddy. The shape shifter open his mouth to say something -- anything -- and found that this was impossible, since Billy had his lips on his, tongue snaking into his mouth.

Teddy barely had time to process this turn of evens before Billy pulled back, looking just as surprised at Teddy felt. "Sorry, I'm sorry," Billy said, scrambling away. Teddy was only just sitting up as Billy snatched up his backpack and headed for the door. Teddy pressed his hand to his lips. He could still taste the remains of Billy's Tootsie Pop (Cherry). Then the rest of what had happened worked its way into his brain, and Teddy hurried after Billy.

"Hey, wait!"

Billy was almost to the elevator when Teddy caught up with him. Billy flinched, trying to yank his arm away as Teddy grabbed it. "Wait, Billy-"

"I-"

"It's-- Christ, Billy," Teddy's other hand slid behind Billy's head, curling around the boy's neck. Billy was saying something, but Teddy didn't catch it. It didn't matter, since he was kissing Billy again. He had his tongue in Billy's mouth, coaxing some kind of response out of the other boy. What he got was Billy's hand fisting in his shirt while he made a noise that Teddy was sure would drive him absolutely crazy.

And of course, that was when the elevator opened with a ding, and Mrs. Wallick stepped out carrying a grocery bag. Billy and Teddy broke apart, both watching the older woman with apprehension.

Mrs. Wallick's eyes fixed on the fire exit on the far side of the hall, and she announced, "I hear nothing, I see nothing. I'm just a blind, deaf old woman," as she slipped past them.


End file.
